Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (7k^{7}-2k^{4}-4k^{2}) + (-2k^{4}-5k ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $7k^{7}-2k^{4}-4k^{2} - 2k^{4}-5k$ Identify like terms. $ {7 k^7} - \color{#DF0030}{2 k^4} - {4 k^2} - \color{#DF0030}{2 k^4} - \color{#9D38BD}{5 k} $ Combine like terms. $ { 7 k^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ k^4} + { -4 k^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -5 k} $ Add the coefficients. $7k^{7}-4k^{4}-4k^{2}-5k$